


Up on the Roof

by magpieinthesky



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpieinthesky/pseuds/magpieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking on three different roofs: at Dowisetrepla, GNB, and The Apartment. General season 4 spoilers. Three-drabble response to HIMYM_TBBT100 challenge: Drinking Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the Roof

Robin's ideas for unemployed fun were getting out of hand. 

“Okay,” she muttered to herself. “Rules: drink one beer; set the can on the roof. If I hit it, then I drink another beer and replace the first one. When I miss, that is the end of the game. No mulligans.” 

She drained the first beer and placed the can on the edge of the roof. She pulled out her gun, aimed it, and fired a perfect shot. She beamed and grabbed another beer can. 

“What the HELL is going on here!?” Robin heard Lily roar from downstairs.

Uh oh. 

* * *

“Aw man, this is so... steak sauce!”; Marshall looked around the Goliath National Bank roof in awe. 

“I know, right? And it’s so much more fun with a bro to hang out with now. And even better...” Barney pulled out a six-pack of beer seemingly from nowhere. Marshall gasped and grinned gleefully. 

“So here’s the plan: we drink every time we hit a pigeon with a beer can, but we’ll have to drink some ammo first. It’ll be like duck hunt!”

Marshall shook his head but accepted the beer anyway. This was a far cry from saving the environment, indeed. 

* * *

“Alright, Scherbatsky, this is how we're going to play this. Every time Marshall sings at the grill, drink. When Lily lectures a random kid, drink. When Ted 'Teds Out' or 'Teds Up' something, WE DRINK. Wherever we are, we make sure that the other is aware of what just happened and drinks. Ready?” 

Though they didn't spend the whole Memorial Day barbeque together, they always made sure to drink accordingly as each laughingly gesticulated at the other across the apartment roof. Finally collapsing against the wall, leaning on each other and laughing, Barney could only think - this was love.


End file.
